Dude's Gone Missing
by meaganl124
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Jen is forced to run around the mall looking for one of her best friends, Jude, who no one has seen all day. Will she find him? Or will she be forced to give up?


"Jen, have you seen Jude around lately?" Caitlin asked, looking around the food court.

"No, why?" Jen leaned over the Lemon counter, interested.

"I haven't seen him all day! I mean, I've seen Wyatt at the café, and Jonesy is slacking like usual-"

"Hey!" Jonesy protested from where he sat at the table, his feet on the table, lounging, sipping on lemonade.

"Sorry Jonesy, it's true." Caitlin shrugged and Jen stifled a laugh.

"Hey! You're my sister!" Jonesy pointed at one of his five best friends.

Jen shrugged. "Which gives me double the privilege to laugh at you."

"Which gives me the double privilege to tease you!" Jonesy smirked, and began to stand, but the chair fell backwards, and he crashed to the ground, causing the girls to break out into hysterical laughter. "Ugh, fine, I'll go look for Jude." He brushed himself off and left.

"What did you ever see in him?" Caitlin asked.

"What does Nikki see in him now?" Jen whispered back.

"Anyway, so Jude's missing?" Jen raised an eyebrow.

Caitlin nodded.

"He wasn't in the arcade? Stick-it? At the movies?" Jen's voice got higher as she went on, going on to be more suspicious. But Caitlin said she'd checked them all.

"Ok, my own day off from work, and I'll spend it looking for Jude." Jen sighed. "See you later Kate."

Jen was looking in every store in the building, growing more and more worried for Jude, as more and more memories flooded her. Where could he be?

He was one of her best friends! He had been her fake date, tried to teach her how to drive...he was great! He was pretty cute too…No! No. Jen was done with guys now after Travis. She was still trying to move on, because she'd loved Travis.

Jude wasn't boyfriend material for her. He was a lot like Jonesy for one, and he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer…but he was cute, sweet, romantic at times…he was a great guy…he was really cool too. He was easier to talk to sometimes than Nikki and Caitlin.

She began running around the mall, looking for Jude, calling out for him, when she ran into Wyatt.

"Woah! Chill out Jen." Wyatt steered her straight.

"Must…find…Jude." She managed, feeling more and more motherly and scared with every ticking second.

"You almost split my coffee and what? Jude's missing?" Wyatt seemed taken aback.

Jen shook herself out of her stupor and nodded fiercely.

"He's not anywhere! I've been looking all over for him; Caitlin checked all his regular spots-"

"Stick-it?" Wyatt's eyebrow went up. Jen shook her head. "Wonder Taco?" Jen shook her head again, and Wyatt's eyebrow went higher. "The arcade?" Jen shook her head a final time, and Wyatt's eyes bulged. "He couldn't have not come today; he never not comes to the mall! He's always here! Even if he was sick, he'd still show up! This is like, his world!" Wyatt threw his arms up in the air, almost spilling his coffee.

"I know, I know!" Jen said. "That's why we have to find him! Jonesy's out searching-"

"Okay, we all know as soon as he walked away from you he spotted a hot girl and began flirting." Wyatt smirked.

"Ok, that's true, but Caitlin is working, Nikki moved away, so it's up to us!"

"I would Jen, but I have work too, break's over in about two minutes. I got to bolt." He left, and Jen frowned, and then continued to look for Jude.

She went to the skateboard shop, every store in the mall, she searched, popping in and out of each one, but couldn't find him. She did find Jonesy, checking out a random.

"Jonesy!" she screeched and the girl walked away, muttering something about how his girlfriend was a totally buzzkill.

"She's not my-" Jonesy protested, but by then, the chick was gone, and he sighed, turning on Jen. "What's up sis?"

"Jude, we're supposed to be looking for him Jonesy!"

"Oh yeah. I got sidetracked."

"Took you all of a minute didn't it? He's your best friend out of all us Jonesy!"

"I know, I know. I'll go look for him now alright? You're so bossy." He glared at Jen as he passed her on his way out.

"Some of us have to be responsible! You better hope I don't call Nikki and tell her you were looking at another girl!" Jonesy sped up, and Jen shook her head after him, and then head towards Jude's favorite spots, just to make sure Caitlin had truly nothing to find in there. But her blonde friend had been right.

She went to the fountain, and was about to give up, angry at Jude for not answering her calls and texts when she saw him standing by the fountain, throwing a coin in, after coin, after coin. He had probably been there the whole time, how did she miss that?

"Jude!" she called out, and he turned. She ran over and tackled him to the floor with a hug. "Where have you been? Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"My phone fell in the fountain, I've been wishing for it to unbreak." He shrugged as if it explained everything, and in Jude terms it did.

"I was so worried something had happened to you!" Jen frowned, remembering her panic.

"Well, sorry Jen-"

Jen then surprised him by kissing him.

"Whoa, bra, what was that for?" he said when they pulled away.

"Shut up, and kiss me again." She giggled, obviously enjoying this. She never thought she'd like Jude like this, but suddenly, it felt like the right thing to do. So, they kissed again, and fell backwards into the fountain with a huge splash. They broke out into hysterical laughter, and Ron came over to yell at them, but they only ignored him, and resumed making-out.

Some experiments were just too fun. Jen could get used to this.

...

Hope you enjoyed this small story! I ship them together, and I wanted to do a little something, so here it is!

REVIEW!


End file.
